


Innocence

by RavenTao



Series: Vanguard Drabbles [5]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: "Innocence", M/M, One Word Prompts, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTao/pseuds/RavenTao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naoki is more innocent than people give him credit for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence

** Naoki - Innocence **

 

Ishida Naoki, one wouldn’t associate the word “innocent” with him at first glance.

On the outside he seemed brutish.

Violent.

Volatile.

Argumentative.

Well versed in the ways of the world;

_ Experienced. _

_ A punk. _

But it simply wasn’t true.

Well, not completely anyway.

Ishida Naoki was all of these things,

But he was also caring,

nice,

loving,

doting,

sweet,

he was Naoki.

Aichi didn’t know what to say when Naoki kissed him while they were locking up the club room one day after school.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like Naoki that he ran away blushing like a school girl.

It wasn’t that he wanted to reject Naoki.

He was embarrassed.

He had never been kissed before other than by his mother.

Naoki had never kissed anyone either.

So, when Aichi bolted,

Naoki felt he had done something wrong.


End file.
